User talk:Bladesofsdoom
Hi guys. Alright guys just leave yer questions here and return in a day. I will have left a sarky comment like magic! But seriously, if u wanna say anything just write it down here. It will make me happy :] Bladesofsdoom 11:01, July 25, 2011 (UTC) hello Hello dude i just want to say welcome and that edit you made on the drone quenn was pretty funny.here is a link to some of my pags tell me waht you think Heretic elite great covenant book of jokes (i dont know know how to spell it right sorry if it the links wrong) 2216 pimp in da hood 20:08, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Cleaning up Manticore has not been online for years, if you have something to tell the administration, I'm the one to address (by clicking my signature). And yes, I'll clean up the deletion-tagged articles, I just give them time to get improved. Also, you should try to wait creating articles and focus on making improvements to existing articles as your creation efforts have been sub-standard. Harbinger (ASSUME DIRECT CONTROL) Okayyy. To be honest i haven't really created anything. least to my knowledge. If you mean my blog it is not supposed to be funny, i just made it in my humour, went on here to give people advice and make sarky comments. Why i am sub-standard in making articles i don't know, because usually i make articles by mistake. Nyaah i give up. I don't make my stuff funny. FYI: I cannot remember all my comments of them i just put on there to get a few achivements. Re: Flood>Aids Pope Yapyap is currently absent from the wiki, so any issues should be reported to me from here on. The "Flood=Aids"-joke has been a running joke and we have already begged people to stop overusing it. I also don't think it offends anyone, so no need to worry. [[User:Oggespartan117|Harbinger] (ASSUME DIRECT CONTROL) Addendum Harbinger (ASSUME DIRECT CONTROL) Re: Invitation Because you seem interested in joining Harbinger (ASSUME DIRECT CONTROL) your current rank your are 2nd GoG You are now a Minor Grunt in GoG. You may help our cause by editing pages and create wanted ones Harbinger (ASSUME DIRECT CONTROL) 18:04, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps... I was gonna use this as a picture on the UNSC rifle page. Just wanna see what somebody else might think. Lol... Peace in! Bladesofsdoom 13:29, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Ranking up You show patience and keep editing and soon the awards and promotions starts rolling in. Harbinger (ASSUME DIRECT CONTROL) 15:34, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Should i Go ahead. Caution. . 09:10, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: The Deathly Hangover Seems interesting, just fix your grammar and punctuation. Caution. . 22:18, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Renaming page I'm here to reprimand your action of renaming John Forge "John Fudge". You are not allowed to change the name of established characters without permission or reason and though I know that you don't have malicious intent, repeated offense will force me to give you a three-day ban. Further violations will give your account the dirt-nap. Harbinger (ASSUME DIRECT CONTROL) Re: Quite a complement... Oskarmandude: WHAT I DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING I THINK I DRANK TOO MUCH CHERRY COKE Caution. . 23:49, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Oi Udead Bro? Caution. . 10:09, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Blade Wassup G? How's it been? Caution. . 08:29, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Hmmmmm Well, I've been making epic contributions to this place since April, I'm a Deacon in the GoG, I have a few medals and I think Ogge may use his last strength to promote me to an admin XD PS. If you don't already know, Deacon is a leader rank in the GoG. Caution. . 13:01, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Blade Sup? Caution. . 01:13, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Ahem Dude, I'm working for Halo Nation now, NOT Halopedia. UMAD? BLIPBLOBZ 20:13, January 24, 2012 (UTC) REPORT BACK ASAP .l. (-_-) .l. 8 D Re: I don't really agree with your plan, but Oggespartan117 is the person you should talk to about matters like this. Caution. . 22:15, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Yo dude! Come back man! Caution. . 04:16, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Come back dude! Admyamamoto is back! Caution. . 01:07, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Youre back right? Hi I saw you editied something. does that mean youre back cos if you are THATS FAN F***ING TASTIC! Free The Mind Biatch! 17:00, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey dude Wassup? Caution. . 13:29, July 5, 2013 (UTC)